


Trickster Twins

by Em T Hands (Em_T)



Series: Plot Orphanage [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Reincarnation, Twin Bond, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_T/pseuds/Em%20T%20Hands





	Trickster Twins

The Trickster is reincarnated as Fred AND George Weasley;

1)When he was stabbed by Lucifer the Loki & Gabriel sides of him didn't "bleed out" at the same rate. This led to them mostly splitting from each other, what little connection was left became a stronger than normal twin bond.

2)Instead of simply reaping him Death, who found him amusing, split his grace & used it to make a pair of souls.

3)There was a Loki before Gabriel. When Gabe ran away he found the original Loki mortality wounded, he was able to get Loki to consent to being his temporary vessel in exchange for healing him. Unfortunately something went wrong & they ended up more or less fused. Lucifer killing them undid this but after sharing a body for so long their minds & memories had bled together.


End file.
